Someday
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Based around the ending of Episode 2x08.  "Nope, not right now."  Audrey replied smiling.  "But, Someday."


**Author's Note: Just a random idea I thought of based off of the end of (Episode 2x08 – Friend or Faux also mentions some events from 1x9 – As You Were, 2x05 – Roots, 2x06 – Audrey Parker's Day Off and 2x07 – The Tides That Bind). I accept all reviews: The Good, Bad and (Justified) Flames. No Complaints if something isn't cannon. Cannon is too overrated anyway. **

Nathan sat at the bar at the Grey Gull, downing another shot. Earlier that day, he had found out from Selectman Gerst that he was no longer Haven's Chief of Police. He had been accused of lying on police reports deliberately, leaving out all the details concerning The Troubles. Something that had been done for years, until someone wanted him out of that position. And, that he should leave Haven because things were going to get rough for 'His kind'.

Nathan knew the Rev was behind that decision. He didn't need to see Gerst's reaction to confirmed that he was right. However, Nathan made it very clear that he wasn't going anywhere. So, if anyone had a problem with him drowning his sorrows in alcohol then they could go to Hell.

"It's too bad." Duke said, as he and Audrey watched their friend from the other end of the bar. "I think he was actually starting to like that job."

"Yea, I think he was." Audrey said, concern clearly showing in her voice.

"The only people qualified to keep this town together, are you and Nathan." He continued. "They'll be begging him to come back, and Driscoll will have to think of something else to rid Haven of the so-called cursed."

Audrey was about to say something about Duke giving Nathan an actual compliment. But, all her attention was suddenly on Nathan. She watched as a beautiful brunette walked over to him, and asked him to dance with her. Audrey started to get off her bar stool, and kindly tell the woman to leave Nathan alone. But, a hand firmly grabbed her right hand and stopped her from moving.

"What?" Audrey asked a little annoyed, turning to look at Duke.

"You're his partner and best friend." Duke said the seriousness showing on his face, and was in his voice as well. "You're not his girlfriend."

"He's drunk off his ass, Duke." Audrey said surprised that he was keeping her from helping her best friend, and that his grip on her hand had tighten. "I'm not going to let some desperate woman or women take advantage of him."

"Of course you're not." Duke replied. "You just want to protect your best friend."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I meant nothing by it." He replied, giving her a smile. "Just noticing how concerned you are about Nathan dancing under the influence."

"If you're insinuating that I'm jealous, then you're wrong." Audrey said defensively, looking from Duke to Nathan again. Just in time to see the brunette pulling Nathan onto the dance floor. It was obvious by the look in her eyes and expression on her face that she was jealous.

"I never said anything about jealousy, you did." Duke said, smirking at her. He was going to have a little fun with this. All that matter was by the end of the night, Audrey realized that Nathan was who she belonged with. Beside, a little exaggeration would do no harm.

"Nathan is a big boy." He said. "He can take care of himself."

"I know he can take care of himself." Audrey said, looking at Duke again. "I just want him to be happy."

"Who knows, maybe one of the lovely ladies he dances with tonight." Duke said. "Could someday be Mrs. Nathan Wuornos."

"And, maybe Nathan will be able to feel his future wife's touch." He finished. "Just like he could feel Jess's touch."

"Wait! He could feel Jess's touch?" Audrey asked or more like demanded. "How did you find out, and why didn't he tell me?" Duke just looked at her. His suspicion had been right. Nathan could only feel Audrey's touch, and she knew that he could. That's how he knew, that the Audrey at the hotel was the Chameleon.

"There are some things a guy keeps to himself." Duke finally said. "And, there is only so much that he tell the girls that are only friends."

"I found out because he asked me if it was fate." He continued. "If a guy like him met a woman, and discovered he could feel her touch."

"If Jess had stayed, then Tin Man would have the 'cure' for his affliction." He finished. "Of course, if she had been 'The One' then he would've left Haven with her."

"That's because I'm supposes to be his 'One'." Audrey mumbled, staring at Nathan again. "I just wouldn't let myself admit it."

"What did you say?" Duke asked smiling, and pretending he didn't hear her.

"I said don't call him Tin Man, or Wooden Boy." Audrey said, glaring at him. "You're supposes to be a grown up, so act like one."

"And, maybe there is a way for him to feel touch." She said. "That you don't know about."

"Wow, you're acting like he's you're man again." Duke said smiling at her, while her glare had intensified. "Sorry, for disrespecting him, but don't tell him I said that." Audrey was finally starting to admit to herself, what Duke was pretty sure she already knew for a couple of months or weeks now. He wondered just how long Audrey would be able to deal with all these ladies coming on to Nathan, before she 'kindly' told them to leave him the Hell alone.

"You have to admit that Nathan drunk off his ass, and trying to dance is very amusing." He finished, taking out his cell phone, to take a picture capturing the moment. "Yes, this is definitely a perfect photo opportunity."

"Give me the cell phone." Audrey said, reaching out with her left hand, because he was still holding on to her right hand. "Or, I'll find some reason to throw your ass in jail for the weekend."

"Words of advice, don't try to use blackmail again." Duke said, handing her his cell phone. "It makes you look more sexy than serious." Audrey let out an annoyed sigh, and rolled her eyes.

"I seriously wasn't going to do it." He said. "Now, if I leave you alone for a few minutes you'll behave yourself?"

"Yes, I will refrain myself from making a scene." Audrey replied, and then quickly added. "I will not pull any ladies off of Nathan, who is just my friend."

"Good Girl." Duke said, patting her on the top of her head. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Will you just leave already?" Audrey said, swatting his hand away.

Audrey waited until Duke left, and then looked back at Nathan. More ladies had been staring and some had joined him on the dance floor. Audrey knew Duke was right. She had no claim to Nathan, so who was she to stop his fun? She had already stopped his fun with Jess, by constantly calling Nathan.

A perfect example was when The Dark Man showed up at the police station, Audrey was very capable of handling the situation herself. She called Nathan anyway, and interrupted some much needed alone time with Jess. But, when Nathan called her while she was having her 'fun' with Chris, she never even answered the phone. She remembered how guilty she felt the morning after, seeing the three missed phone calls. It could've been a life and death situation and she just ignored it.

Then, there was Chris. He was a nice, smart and attractive man. But, he never really listened to her, understood or respected what she did for a living. And, would always complain when the troubles interfered with the plans that he had made for them. They both knew their relationship wasn't going to last, because it was only based on attraction. He was attracted to her because, she was immune to his affliction that made everyone love him. And, she had somehow let him get underneath her skin.

It wasn't like her to have sex on the first date. But, the whole killer roots experience, Chris's 'pretty' words, the lack of sex in her life and the fact that he was there was enough for her at the moment. They never really had the time to get to know each other. Her telling him to go to London was more, than for the grant money. It was her way of ending the relationship as lovers. She could only offer him friendship now.

But, Nathan was the complete opposite. She hardly ever heard him complain about his affliction. He listened to her, understood how hard helping troubled people was for her at times, and he respected her for it. He was always there for her no matter what time of day. He always knew when to crowd her, and when to give her space. He was the one person she absolutely trusted, made her feel safe, protected and made her feel that she had a home for the first time in her life.

Nathan had told her that he could feel her touch, the same day his father had died. He had actually known he could feel her, since the day Jess left. Because, that was the same day that she had kissed his cheek. Yet, he never made her feel obligated to touch him. Instead, he settled for accidental and sometimes incidental touches. Sometimes he would brush up against her as he walked next to or past her, give her handshakes and high fives. But, he never asked her to kiss him or to help 'cure' his affliction.

And, when Audrey realized that she was falling in love with him. It scared the hell out of her. Their friendship was the first real relationship she had, that last more than a few months. It was too important for her to risk, if a romantic relationship didn't work out between them. So, she pushed any feelings other than friendship for him away from her. It was the reason why, she was so insistant that he go out with Jess.

Nathan always was a Gentleman with her. And, if she had only stopped and paid attention to him like she was now. Then, she would have seen months ago that he was telling her that he loved her through his actions not words. He seemed to always put her first. He risked his own life against the troubles, acting like her shield and always taking whatever physical damage the troubles threw at them. He had even fought his way through killer Roots, to get to the Keegan's barn to save her.

What if Beverly Keegan's and Dom Novelli's love had not been enough to part the roots to get them out? What if it was the love that Peter Novelli and Maura Keegan shared, and whatever love Duke had for his wife or soon to be ex-wife Evi. And, who did she chose, Chris over Nathan. And, Lust over Love. She had left Nathan in that barn alone, with only one flare. What if those roots had decided to take revenge, and killed Nathan before he was able to walk out of the barn. This was Haven after all, where the impossible becomes possible.

However, her major wake-up call was the whole Groundhog Day scenario that she had been stuck in. Reliving what seemed like five days of death, was one of the worst things that she had experienced. Three of those deaths were Duke, Chris and Nathan. All three 'deaths' were hard for her to witness. But, it took Nathan's dying to make her finally realize how much he meant to her. She felt her heart break when Nathan told her it didn't hurt, and that the only thing he could feel was her. He was dying in her arms, and she was granting his dying wish at the same time.

Then, when the day reset and she saw him alive and well. All she could do was stand there and stare. She wanted to hold onto him, and never let go. But, she was afraid that if she touched him at that moment he would disappear. And, his death would become reality. When the 'Groundhog Day' finally ended, leaving her feeling like a failure. Nathan was there to comfort her.

He told her that she couldn't save everyone, and that the troubled make their own choices. Even though she kept insisting that her sole purpose in Haven, was to help those people who were troubled. Nathan always seemed to know the right words at the right time. He told her that she could never fail him. Even though his words wouldn't take all the pain away, they would help her cope. Nathan was her rock, the only person that could keep her grounded. Audrey didn't know what she would do if she lost him. And, the feelings that had remained dormant all these months were beginning to resurface. In fact, the actual realization of it was like a ton of bricks dropping on her. She wasn't going to deny what she was feeling for Nathan anymore. Audrey was brought back to reality, when Duke came back.

"Thank You." Duke said, sitting back down on the bar stool next her.

"For what?" Audrey asked, looking at him as he handed her a fresh bottle of beer.

"Waiting to start the cat fight, until I got back" He joked, smiling at her.

"You were hiding somewhere the whole time watching me." Audrey replied, unable to resist the urge to smile back at him. "What, you didn't think I could control myself?"

"No, I knew you could." He said, before taking a swig of his beer. Then, gesturing with the tip of his beer bottle towards Nathan. "But, that doesn't bother you?"

"Yes, it does." She said, looking at Nathan. "But, it's not the right time to tell him."

"I haven't officially broken up with Chris." She continued. "And, Nathan would be pissed if I told him now."

"It would look like to him, that I'm saying I can have my fun with Chris." She finished. "But, I want no other women near him."

"Well, he has plenty of options swarming around him right now." Duke said. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"No, but it's time for me to take a page out of Nathan's book." Audrey replied. "It's my turn to wait, watch and suffer."

"Don't wait too long, Audrey." He said. "You never know if Nathan's 'One' is already in town or not."

"She already is." Audrey said. "Call it fate

"These Ladies can dance with Nathan all they want." She continued. "But, he's not going home with any of them."

"And, for the record Nathan couldn't feel Jess." She finished. "He told me, next time get your facts straight."

"Nathan really needs to get some male friends." Duke said, with a small laugh and Audrey elbowed him in his side.

"Anyway, when did you start believing in Fate?" He asked, while rubbing his side.

"Remember, the day that the Glendower Men and boys migrated into the sea." Audrey explained. "I spoke to Gwen Glendower then, and she gave me some more information about Lucy Ripley."

"Apparently Lucy Ripley and Nathan's father worked together." She said. "Helping troubled people."

"So, you and Nathan have been following in their footsteps. He said. "Interesting."

"And, we never even knew it." She replied, taking a sip of her beer. "It's no coincidence that I'm here in Haven."

"Tough Guy needs me, just as much as I need him." She said. "That's why I'm not worried, about any of these women becoming Mrs. Nathan Wuornos."

"Because, you're the only woman whose touch he can feel." Duke said. "So, does this mean I should call you Audrey Wuornos now?"

"Nope, not right now." Audrey replied, smiling just at the thought of marrying Nathan. "But, Someday."

"Then, here's to Someday." He said, as they tapped their beer bottles together.

Audrey and Duke sat in silence, smiles on their faces. Watching Audrey's future as he tried to dance, but failing miserably at it.


End file.
